Blood ties
by Red Rose Vertigo
Summary: Seras faces a new enemy, who claims to have ties to Alucard. Who is this stranger and what do they want from the Hellsing Organization and its top agents?


Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story, and its characters I'll be introducing. It's an awesome plot in my head and I hope it will come out as much. Pairings will vary but there will be **NO** IntegraXAlucard. I don't like the pairing at all and if you have a problem with that then DON'T READ IT.

Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or its original characters but I do own the ones unfamiliar to the series.

* * *

Seras Victoria was on her way to an abandoned warehouse for another mission. A recent ghoul outbreak has been troubling the city of London and its people. Nothing unusual to the Hellsing Organization and its troops. She carried a 30 mm. anti-freak Harconnen Cannon on her shoulder and a 28 on her belt. The new captain, Staimer, replaced the deceased captain Pikmin. Seras could see him shaking; he was still somewhat new to the freaks and ghouls who roamed the streets.

The Hellsing Organization was still rebuilding its ranks from a major ghoul attempt on the Hellsing house, and he was a recent transport from the police force. As they arrived at the warehouse, Seras followed the others to the front of the warehouse. She looked over to the captain who shouted their orders once more and nodded at her. Seras kicked open the heavy doors to the warehouse. A man with a gas mask on moved in front of her and shot off a gas bomb. As the others fastened there masks and readied there guns once more, Seras scanned the gas filled room with heat detector goggles.

"How many are there?" The captain's voice rang through Victoria's earpiece.

"A lot, sir. Well over twenty." Seras replied.

The Hellsing operatives began to open heavy fire upon the ghouls. Ghouls are creatures who were once humans, who were not virgins and got bit by a freak vampire. The vampire gives the ghoul a little of their blood in exchange to make them into their ghoulish slaves. Seras was a regular police officer but was shot by the great Alucard on a mission to kill a rouge vampire freak. Alucard changed Seras soon after. Alucard and Seras are the main force behind the Hellsing Organization with their vampiric abilities.

As the room quieted they saw the sickening remains of the ghouls crumpled and scattered about the large room. Seras exited back outside and confirmed the results with the captain. She then began to order the troops back to the large vans as MI-5 pulled in and handled the cleanup and detective recon. Seras gazed out of one of the windows up at the moon with sadness and question within her eyes. As they reached the Hellsing mansion, all of the troops began to unload. Seras withdrew quietly into her room. She crawled into her coffin bed and slept.

The next day, Seras heard a knock at her door. It was Walter, the mansion's butler and ex-Hellsing operative.

"Sir Integra would like a word with you," Walter said. "She says it's an urgent matter."

Seras walked up the stairs to the second floor where Sir Integra's office was. She knocked on the closed doors softly and waited patiently.

"Come in." Sir Integra's voice said calmly from behind the doors.

"You needed to see me, Sir?" Seras asked, walking into the room.

"Yes. Have a seat, please Seras." Sir Integra replied.

"Seras, do you have any knowledge of the ghouls that you killed yesterday?" Integra asked with a cigar smoking in her right hand.

"No, sir. They seemed like regular ghouls to me," Seras replied. "But…"

"Go on." Integra replied silently.

"I did notice a tattoo that they all had in common. Some of the ghouls got close enough for me to recognize the same tattoo pattern on their hands." Seras said silently, pondering to herself.

"Could you by any chance remember what that pattern was?" Integra asked.

"It was a cross….no, it was an upside down cross…with Master Alucard's symbol from his glove!" Seras quickly put the pieces together; as did Integra.

"That is all Seras, thank you." Integra said silently.

Seras would've stayed to talk more, but knew that Integra wasn't in the mood to talk about it. So, she walked back down to her room and laid down in her coffin bed, deep in thought as the coffin cover slowly covered her bed, plunging her into claustrophobic darkness.

"But, why would master…." She thought her last thoughts and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's it, thanks for reading! If you get a chance tell me what you think, thanks everyone! 


End file.
